oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Romance
Walkthrough * 28 * 61 is useful for Trollheim teleport (also requires Eadgar's Ruse) * 43 is useful for Protect from Melee |items= * Iron bar * Maple or Yew log * Rope * Cake tin * Swamp tar * Rock Climbing boots (not needed if you can cast Trollheim teleport) * Bucket of wax Items suggested: * Fremennik round shield * Teleport runes and optionally a Games necklace or Combat bracelet * Food (lobsters or better) * High leveled armour (Rune or better) * High hitting weapon |kills=Arrg (level 171) }} Collect the items listed in the quest details box. The bar, log, rope are fairly common items. Swamp tar respawns can be found in swamps (Lumbridge or Mort'ton). The Climbing boots can be bought from the Sherpa Tenzing (also see the Death Plateau (quest)). Only the wax is an exceptional item. Wax can be obtained from beehives, but the bees need to be chased away first. Insect repellent will achieve that. The beehives are in Seers. First walk to Catherby bank and go to the house north of it. Take the insect repellent from the house. Walk west to the beehive field and take the empty bucket that spawns just inside the gate. Chase away the bees by using the insect repellent on the beehive. Use the bucket on the beehive to obtain a bucket of wax. The mountain map on the right shows a number of relevant locations for the Troll Romance quest: # Trollheim Teleport # Stronghold Entrance # Gamesroom (teleport here with a Games necklace) # Tenzing # Dunstan # Cave entrance to Trollweiss mountain # Arena for the big fight In the remainder of the walkthrough, the map numbers will be referenced in the relevant parts of the text. Starting Off Ug can be found inside the Troll Stronghold. To get to the stronghold use the Trollheim Teleport or take a longer walk. From the teleport location (1 on the map), go to the south/west path using agility shortcuts if possible. Walk past some Trolls and take a ramp on the north-west side of that area (2 on the map). After entering the Troll Stronghold, go south until you find a set of stairs going down, go down these stairs. You should be near the cook, go north through the door then go west into a room where Ug can be found. Talk to him to learn that Ug is very much in love with Aga, who unfortunately loves an aggressive troll called Arrg. Speak to Aga, who is north of Ug and Arrg. Aga is a very romantic troll and expects to receive Trollweiss flowers from her lover. Talk to Arrg, to discover that he does not seem to be very much in love with Aga and also has no knowledge of the Trollweiss location. The solution for Ug is to find some Trollweiss so he can win the love of Aga. Getting to Trollweiss Talk to Ug once more. Only a person who lives his whole life in the mountains would know where to find Trollweiss. A person that is knowledgeable about the mountains is Tenzing. He lives on the path from Burthorpe to the Troll Stronghold (4 on the map). Tenzing also sells climbing boots. Go to Tenzing. He will explain that Trollweiss is in the Ice Troll area and a unique method is needed to go down to the plateau where the Trollweiss grows. He also mentions that a sled may be useful for getting to that plateau and that Dunstan knows more about making a sled. Before leaving be sure to collect a rope from the corner of Tenzing's house if you do not have one already. Dunstan is the Burthorpe smith, so return to Burthorpe. Dunstan's house is north east of the games room building (5 on the map). Talk to Dunstan and he will make a sled provided he gets the materials (maple log or yew log, iron bar, rope). Dustan also talks about waxing the sled before it can be used in the mountain snow. With an empty cake tin in the inventory, use the swamp tar with the bucket of wax to get wax. Use the wax on the sled to make a waxed sled and making it possible to ride on. The next task is to go up Trollweiss mountain. Trollweiss Mountain The sled needs to be used to go down the Trollweiss Mountain. Return to Trollheim using the Trollheim Teleport spell or make the longer walk. Pass the first group of trolls that throw rocks, as before, but instead of continuing west towards the stronghold, take the first set of rocks that go down to the east. Once you pass the second set of rock-throwing trolls, continue west until you start north along the path, and it starts snowing. You will come to the ice gate from the ice diamond portion of Desert Treasure. Go northwest into the snow and mountain from there, and you will come to another cave-type opening that is a dungeon entrance that faces east (6 on the map). Enter this cave and walk through it to the north west corner of the cave. Beware of the Ice Trolls; they have a strong melee attack. In the north west corner is the exit (marked red on minimap). When outside, enjoy the view from the northern peak of the Trollweiss Mountain. Walk due south up to the point where it is not possible to walk further south. Equip the sled and enjoy the ride south! Watch out for level 96 Ice Wolves while running to the south! Note: Don't ride all the way down. The sled track is divided in two parts, where the Trollweiss patch is located in the middle. South west from the end position of the sled ride in a circular area with a central rock (easy to see on minimap) is a flower patch with Trollweiss. Pick some Trollweiss. Return to Ug, who is very glad with the flowers but is afraid of Arrg, so he cannot give her the Trollweiss. The only option is to defeat Arrg. Fighting Arrg Go to the room north of Ug where Arrg is still around. Talk to him. When Arrg learns that you want to kill him, the final fight starts. Prepare for battle before talking to him. Food is necessary for lower levelled players. Taking some prayer potions may also be a good idea. You are then swiftly transported to the Troll Arena (7 on the map), where the fight will take place. If Protect from Melee is inaccessible, the fight may be extremely difficult. Arrg attacks immediately after the teleport, so be prepared. Like all trolls, Arrg has a strong melee attack and can hit in the high 300s if you don't have the correct prayer on. He also uses a Ranged attack that consists of him throwing rocks. It is fairly inaccurate, but can hit quite high, although a Fremennik round shield reduces the maximum damage to 200. Turn Protect from Melee on and eat fairly often, not allowing your lifepoints to drop below 400. There is a safespot for the battle and that is the same safespot that you might have used when you fought Dad. Also, Arrg is known to drop a level two clue scroll. A Ring of life may not work because Arrg can hit very high. If you have 70 defence, protect from melee and a 200+ Ranged defence bonus you may not be hit at all by Arrg's attacks. Use all of your special attack at the beginning of the fight, as it makes everything much easier. Don't try to change prayers to protect from ranged, it wouldn't be worth risking it, unless you're really good. Arrg can be beaten with nearly any armour and weapon combination of rune and up if the player has Protect From Melee, food of Monkfish or higher (Tuna Potatoes are ideal to counteract the high ranged damage which Arrg can do), and one full Prayer Potion. Use of Attack and Strength-boosting prayers in addition to Protect From Melee may also be useful for those with lower Attack and Strength levels. If you have a dragon battleaxe, as well as another weapon, use the battleaxe's special attack at the bank in the warriors guild. Your attack level will go back to its normal state, and you will still have about 10 levels higher in strength by the time you get to Arrg. A dragon dagger p++ works very well against him, using special attacks. If killed, you will get a grave. If you plan on retrieving your gear after death, it is highly recommended that you keep a pair of climbing boots and an extra games necklace in your bank. Finishing The Quest Kill Arrg and return to Ug (by the north west exit, then going west, into the dungeon etc., or easier, using your Trollheim teleport) telling him about the demise of Arrg. Ug will give the Trollweiss to Aga, after some urging. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 2 Quest Points * 8,000 Agility experience * 4,000 Strength experience * A handful of uncut gems (1 uncut diamond, 2 uncut rubies and 4 uncut emeralds) * A Sled * Unlocks sledding route from Trollweiss Music unlocked * Romancing the Crone - unlocked at the top of Trollweiss mountain. The name of the track may be a reference to the movie named Romancing the Stone. * Hell's Bells - When the player is about to start sledding. This music track may be a reference to the meaning of the saying Hell's Bells. Such as, "Oh, Hell's Bells (Darn it)! I can't believe I'm about to trek all this way for a couple of trolls..." Required for Completing *The Curse of Arrav Trivia * During the final dialogue Arrg says "This concept of 'love' confuses and infuriates Arrg." This is a direct reference to the Futurama episode "Love & Rocket". In the episode, the alien from Omicron Persei Eight receives a truckload of candied hearts that have words written on them. Lrrr's wife Ndnd asks "What is this emotion that you humans call 'wuv'?" Lrrr replies, "Surely you mean love?" His wife says, "No, 'wuv'! With an Earth 'w'. Behold!" To which Lrrr replies, "This concept of 'wuv' confuses and infuriates us!" *Arrg drops regular bones on death instead of big bones. *If you complete the quest the Adventurer's Log will show "After a quick spot of alpine sledding, I was able to help Ug and Aga find true love and live happily ever after.''"' *If after or during the quest you use the Trollweiss on Aga your character says "That's probabaly not a good idea..." *Even after you've completed the quest Ug still appears to be crying, although if you talk to him, he tells you that he's crying tears of joy. Also, Arrg is still alive next to Aga when you enter the room where Aga is. *When you talk to Dunstan about the sled, after you are finished talking with him, he will say "Thank you, come again.". This is may be a reference to Apu in the popular television series, "The Simpsons". *If you speak with Arrg after the quest he will tell you "Oh mighty man-warrior, please no hurt Arrg." *There is a glitch when you jump off the slope at the end of the sled ride. If you have a cat following you when you make the jump, the cat will stay in mid air , stuck in a square of rocks, even after you have landed. If you call your cat, it will come next to you normally. *When you have completed the quest, instead of the normal 'Congratulations! Quest complete!', it will say 'Congratulations! You helped a lonely troll find love! Quest complete!'. *It is possible to make wax even before starting the quest, and the info text will say, " You make some sled wax." *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So Ug and Aga lived happily ever after." Category:Quests Category:Troll Romance